battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Takako Chigusa (Manga)
Backstory Takako was the older sister of Ayako. They had one dog named Hanako. Takako was on track and field thus she had great speed and agility, at least those standard for track and field. At the time, Takako was the record holder for the 200 meter run despite her endurance issues. She was independent, bordering on arrogant. She had deep-seated personal image issues. She had difficulty interacting with her peers. Because of her shy, cold and machine-like composition, accompanied with her loner attitude she was referred to around class as "robo-bitch." Both Takako and Mitsuko Souma were considered to be the prettiest girls in high school. Friends and Enemies Takako found it hard to make friends, although there was one person whom she was close to since childhood and that was Hiroki Sugimura. She found Kazushi Niida to be annoying due to the fact that he was perverted. Many of the other students found it hard to talk to her due to her cold attitude, thus they avoided her. In the Program Once Takako is called out of the school, she runs at full pace to get away as soon as possible. She doesn't run into anyone until the afternoon when she finds Kazushi Niida. She tries to hide from him but he already discovered her and then tries to force her to team up with him. He threatens to kill her if she does not. When she laughs at him, Niida threatens to rape her. The two have an extended fight, during which Takako is injured in the leg after Niida shoots her with an arrow from his bowgun. She is then punched several times in the face, kneecapped in the stomach, and stabbed in the shoulder. She then thinks back a conversation with Hiroki about how while it is difficult to get to know her, it is worth it. Takako sticks her finger into Niida's eye and while he lies on the ground, she crushes one of his testicles by stomping on them. She then tells him, "You're down to one eye and one nut. How much more do you want to gamble?", to which he responds to attack her. She trips him and impales him through the mouth with an arrow. She kicks away Niida, then sinks to her knees and thinks about Hiroki Sugimura. Unknown to her Mitsuko Souma is behind her and she shoots her in the back. She manages to catch a glimpse of Mitsuko walking casually away. Takako survives for a further half hour before Hiroki finds her. She manages to warn him to beware of Mitsuko and asks if there was ever a chance if they could've been more than just friends. When she realizes that he is not in love with her, she tells him that the other girl is special. As Takako bids goodbye to Hiroki, she tells him that he meant everything to her and she dies. Notes and Trivia She is one of 3 girls to kill a boy in the program, the other being Mitsuko Souma and Kayoko Kotohiki. Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female